Thank You For Loving Me..
by TraceAce
Summary: OK, this is a song story to "Thank You For Loving Me" by the cool Bon Jovi. Basically, it starts after Lita gets her butt whooped by Benoit on 12/26 I think it was. ^_^


{It's hard for me to say the things   
I want to say sometimes   
There's no one here but you and me   
And that broken old street light   
Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I}  
  
"Lita.." she winced, as if it was a simple struggle to open her eyes. She was hurt, there was no doubt about it. She barely knew her surroundings when they brought her backstage, and now she was in intense pain because of her arm still.  
  
"Matt!" she didn't seem to realize it was him for the minute he was standing there, and she groggily tried to sit up, only to fall back because she happened to forget it wasn't wise to use her broken arm as a way to prop herself up. "Shit!"  
  
"Lita, don't strain yourself. What is your arm doing out of the sling?" he shook his head.  
  
"Matt, I'm fine. Can I leave here?" she pouted.  
  
"I don't know if you've noticed, but you have a broken arm and you can't even sit up.." he said, helping her place the arm back into the sling.  
  
"You're so stubborn!" Matt knew she would have crossed her arms across her chest if her arm wasn't broken. She always did that when she was mad. Instead, she turned her head away from him, a scowl on her pale face. "I bet I could smash Benoit down with this stupid cast! It's certainly HEAVY enough!" Oh yes, she was in a bad mood. She really did appreciate Matt and his concern, but...why would she let him have any bragging rights of being able to tame her for just a second?  
  
She wasn't exactly the best patient. After almost wacking a nurse with her arm because she commented something about her usual clothing, she was then found trying to sneak out minutes later. For some reason, the nurse at the desk didn't find the spotted dress-like monstrosity she was made to wear as normal dress and had Jeff claim her at the front desk. Imagine to everyone's surprise when her name was called out like a child would when they were lost.  
  
She did appreciate what Matt was doing for her. Jeff kind of coddled her, being at her every whim. Matt gave her the respectful space she so dearly loved as her stupid arm healed. He seemed to know her moods, knew how to deal with them..and she in turn usually responded positively to the way he did things. Basically, he was the only one that she liked. Simple as that, actually. She kind of figured it was the same with him, silently though..kind of that love that needed no words to express it. Yeah, that was how it was..  
  
  
{Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me   
Thank you for loving me}  
  
"I don't want to eat this crap!" she sighed, pushing away the plate with her good arm. She was restless. Sighing, she sat back into her pillow as another jolt of pain moved up her. She wasn't feeling very well.  
  
"Lita, you've got to eat." Matt said quietly. He produced a bag of fast food, grinning. He was wayyy too good. "On me. Figured it was either I buy you something or the food in front of you will be worn by one of the lovely hospital staff members."  
  
"You know me too well." she grinned, taking out the food. "so how's the outside world?"  
  
"Boring." he admitted, shrugging. "Don't worry, I'll kick Benoit's ass for you tonight."  
  
"I can still pin him with my arm." she offered.  
  
"Lita..you're going to stay right here, alright? Right here. Don't you dare try to get out..again."  
  
"9th try's a charm." she grinned.  
  
"Lita.."  
  
"Alright alright Matt..I promise." she paused. "Just because you told me too."  
  
"Why do you always listen to me anyway?" he grinned.  
  
"Because I just do." she replied quickly, almost uncomfortably.  
  
"Sorry for asking." he chuckled. "Now, eat your food and I expect not to hear that you bit off a nurse's finger or something."  
  
"Damn." she tried to snap, but forgot she couldn't on her useable hand. She actually was about to tell him about her lovely..feelings, but she suddenly decided against it. Perhaps she was wrong..? She watched him disappear from her room, and she sighed.  
  
{I never knew I had a dream   
Until that dream was you   
When I look into your eyes   
The sky's a different blue   
Cross my heart   
I wear no disguise   
If I tried, you'd make believe   
That you believed my lies}  
  
"You're so kind to me, Matt.." she muttered when she was alone. Why couldn't she tell him that? She was known for her powerful spirit and bold actions, and she couldn't even tell a guy she liked him?  
Yeah, real strong. Still, he haunted her..a good kind of haunting, because he always came to her in dreams that were otherwise quite scary. She couldn't explain why that always happened, and when it started. She just always felt that odd connection..like it was meant to be between them.  
  
Jeff..she always considered him a little brother. A confidant..Matt, however..he was different. He was like the other part of her soul, and acted like it too. She figured he knew how she felt, but pretended not too..that was how he was. Never judging, never pushing for answers..  
  
Just calm old Matt Hardy..yeah, he knew what he was doing with her..  
  
{Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
For parting my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me}  
  
She saw what happened to him. Angry over what Benoit had done to her, he had jumped him during the time when they were backstage, which is how this lovely match came about where he faced Benoit face to face fairly in the ring.  
  
Benoit nearly broke his arm too. Shuddering, she felt a chill run up her back and tears brimming her eyes at the sight of the fallen Matt, who obviously had not enjoyed that move put on him. This was her fault..if she had listened to Matt in the first place she wouldn't even be in the hospital.  
  
"Matt!" she wanted to get up, rush to the arena, to him..she noticed a nurse hovering near her room. and she knew the nurses were aware of her little escape attempt. Sighing, she watched as the screen went blank when she turned it off, unable to watch any more. "Matt..I'm so sorry.."   
  
{You pick me up when I fall down   
You ring the bell before they count me out   
If I was drowning you would part the sea   
And risk your own life to rescue me}  
  
She wouldn't have noticed him moving into the room, but the nurse outside was talking loudly to him and it was kind of hard not to hear her say his name 4 times. She had actually cried, just because she felt such an intense guilt well up inside her. She knew everything that happened outside the tag belts were mostly her fault.  
  
Hell, this whole Radicalz business wouldn't have started if it wasn't for her and her little bet with Malenko. She had made a mess of things, as usual. Why they had rescued her from Essa Rios so long ago she still didn't know. She still tried to dissipate all evidence of her crying, but it didn't work so well.  
  
He noticed right off the bat and walked do her side. "What's wrong, Lita?"  
  
She took a heavy breath, looking down. "I made a mess of things.."  
  
"Huh?" he blinked. "Oh, you mean that crossface? Didn't hurt a bit! Well, maybe a little.." he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Damnit Matt! Why did you and Jeff save me from Essa Rios?! Atleast then I didn't have to worry about getting emotionally attached and actually becoming friends.." she sighed, trying to hold back tears. Matt looked at her, confused.  
  
"What? Lita, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Why did you save me, Matt? You didn't even know me. I've just been a nuisance to you and your brother.." she stared him straight in the eye.  
  
"First of all, we saved you because no one deserves treatment like that. Second of all, where did you get that you're a nuisance to me and Jeff?"  
  
"None of this would have happened if I hadn't started it with Dean." she said, looking down.  
  
"Oh Lita, sweetie, neither of us blame you.." he took her hand. "We're both very glad to fight for you, and for ourselves for that matter..Chris Jericho too..it's because we care about you. All pain is worth it to keep the honor of you up, because we know you'd always do the same for us..didn't you know that?"  
  
"What can I do?" she sighed.  
  
"Did you get harder then I thought? Girl, you took out Benoit once! Even CHYNA hasn't truely been able to do that!"  
  
"Yeah, then he did this." she nodded to her arm.  
  
"It doesn't matter..you're the bravest person I know. You try your best..you're like a hero to me. Every time you work you inspire me to work as hard..you see Lita, you're no nuisance..you're our best friend, no matter what happens."  
  
"Matt.."  
  
"Seriously, and plus..we wouldn't be Team Xtreme without three members." he chuckled.  
  
{Lock the doors   
We'll leave the world outside   
All I've got to give to you   
Are these five words when I}  
  
It felt so good having his hand touching hers..she took another heavy breath before nervously looking down. Yeah. that was a habit of hers also. "Matt..thank you."  
  
"For what?" he blinked.  
  
"For being who you are.." she smiled, taking his hand lightly. "For teaching me something I forgot a long time ago..for reminding me why I broke this arm."  
  
"OK..got the first part, not following on the second.."  
  
"I broke this arm because I wanted to protect you, Matt..I saw you getting hurt and I just ran on pure instinct. I realized that, even if I still hate to admit it myself, that I truely..do love you. You know me more then I know myself.."  
  
{Thank you for loving me   
For being my eyes   
When I couldn't see   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me }  
  
"Lita.."  
  
She took another breath. "Ever since I met you, it was like perfect. You always protected me while at the same time let me make mistakes. I learned from those mistakes, and you always helped me bounce back from them.."  
  
"Lita.."  
  
"Hold on, I'm almost done..whenever trouble came at me Jeff and Chris and especially you were always beside me to face it head on..you taught me stuff I should have known but didn't..you trusted me more then anyone has ever trusted me before.."  
  
"Are you done now?"  
  
"I guess s--" she was cut off by an intense kiss, so intense she almost fell backwards from the surprise of it. When they broke it, they sort of stared at each other.  
  
"Damn, that felt good." Matt summed it up, pushing back a lock of his own black curly hair. If they weren't in such a trance like state, they would have noticed the collection of a few nurses outside, pretending not to be listening but really doing so well. One was collecting money from the others..  
  
"It's to my understand now that we've just kissed.." Lita managed to say.  
  
"I think I liked it too." Matt grinned.  
  
{When I couldn't fly   
Oh, you gave me wings   
You parted my lips   
When I couldn't breathe   
Thank you for loving me}  
  
"Blondie, hey, check it out!" Jeff pulled Chris backwards out of the room before he was seen, literally by the hair. Jeff quieted him before he cried out in pain, and he pointed inside. Chris blinked, peering in to see Matt and Lita making out more or less.  
  
"I wonder if those beds can hold that much weight." Chris joked, making Jeff hold back a fit of laughter.  
  
"Hm..so they finally saw it, I suspect.."  
  
"Either that or Matt needs to teach me that new form of CPR." Chris chuckled, leaning against the wall.  
  
"You're so bad, Chris." he rolled his eyes, watching them a bit more. "How long have you seen it?"  
  
"Minute those two were together by me."  
  
"Matt was the first one to want to save her. That's when I saw it." he explained, and Chris nodded. "Shall we leave our happily disfunctional couple alone?"  
  
"Yeah, maybe we should ask for some oxygen to be brought in for them though.."  
  
"Now who's the bad one?" Chris smirked. "Commere, Hardy." he pulled the younger brother into a headlock and messed up his hair.  
  
"One day I'm gonna kick your ass." he swore, fixing his hair as the two walked down the hall after Chris released him.  
  
"I bet." he grinned.  
  
"Wonder if they'll stay together.." Jeff thought outloud suddenly after a small pause of silence.  
  
"Of course. Those two kind of bought taught each other how to, in a way for even you to understand, fly."  
  
"Such an insightful way of putting it." Jeff rolled his eyes.  
  
"I know, I should be a scholar." he beamed, then suddenly realized he was being left behind. "Hey! Rainbow Head! Wait up!" 


End file.
